A weapon such a rifle is often used in combination with one or more accessories, such as a sighting scope and/or accessories for a scope, such as a magnifier or night vision accessory. It is often desirable to quickly position a scope accessory, such as a magnifier into a use position, wherein it is aligned with a scope, when the accessory is needed. Likewise, it is desirable to quickly reposition such an accessory out of the way, or remove the accessory, when it is not needed.